If Dan were a Girl
by Jackson The Saxophone
Summary: A Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil AU. Phil is finally going to meet the person he friended over the Internet, but realizes that he doesn't know them as well as he thought. The person turns out to be Danielle Howell, and he finds the there may be something more than friendship in their relationship. ONE-SHOT


**If Dan were a girl… Phil's point of view! **

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, nervous about how this could go down. I was going to meet up with a person I had met over the internet—but whilst I was arranging this, I had forgotten that I didn't know the first thing about them! All I knew was that they went by Dani, but I didn't even know if they are a boy or a girl! We were going to a restaurant, and wondered if they knew that I am a boy. I don't think I told them my real name, since I usually just put '_P'_ at the end of long messages and such, but my name is Phil—a boy's name, for the most part.

I tried my best to get my mind away from that subject, since I knew nothing all that bad could happen. I mean, we had a lot in common, and if it went horribly wrong, we were both the type of people who would just laugh about it later on, as we scrolled through tumblr. Right? They wouldn't hate me for forever if I accidently threw a steak in her lap, would she?

I was finally freed from my worrying thoughts, when I saw a girl with brown hair and eyes standing not too far away. Could she be Dani? I bit my lip, wondering if I should go up to her, and I watched what she was doing as she pulled out her phone and texted someone. Less than two seconds later, my own phone buzzed, and I saw that I had gotten a text from her. _Hey, are you here yet? I don't know what you look like, so I can't find u. _

I smiled slightly, pretty sure that I had found the person I was looking for. I texted back _I think I see u. I'm the tall guy w/ black hair & a blue flannel. R u the girl w/ brown hair & eyes? _

She looked around, probably trying to find me. I waved at her, and she smiled, walking over to me. She had long, shiny straight brown hair that went down to her hips with a fringe that hung slightly into her left eye. When we reached each other, I asked her if she was Dani.

"Yeah, I'm Dani, aka llamaplacentaprincess." She blushed slightly at her username, and I let out a small laugh, "Are you that one person whose name I never quite got? Or, jesterlester?" She asked, and I nodded, surprised at how I had to look down to see her. I hadn't really thought about her being shorter than me—though I hadn't actually thought that she was a girl.

"But of course! And you can call me Phil, since, ya know, that's what everyone calls me…" I trailed off, not really know what to say. I liked emailing people because I could think about what I was going to say, and I didn't have to worry about messing up, since I could double-check what I wrote and make sure I wasn't completely making a fool of myself. Now, I don't have that kind of time, and I am one-hundred-percent sure I _will_ make a fool of myself.

"Okay, Phil. It's weird, since I didn't really know _that_ well, I didn't really know if you were a boy or a girl or anything, so that part of the reason I couldn't really find you…" She replied, and I could tell she was feeling the same was I was. We were both extremely nervous.

"Yeah, I didn't really know if you were a boy or a girl, either, so, yeah…" After a couple of long second, I decided that we might as well get going to the restaurant. I mentioned it, and she agreed, so we started off in that direction, the silence a bit awkward, but not too bad. As we walked, Dani decided to make some small-talk, which I was very grateful for, since I was way too shy to do so.

"So… tell me something about yourself. Like, if you have any pets, or glasses, or whatever. Something that'll make it so we aren't sitting in silence like a couple of anti-social weirdoes." She smirked, looking up at me, and I returned the smirk. This was definitely the girl I met online.

"Well, I do have a fish name Simon, and I am night-blind and very near-sighted, so I have glasses, but right now I'm wearing contacts. What about you? What's something weird about you?" I replied, cocking my head slightly in her direction as I said it.

"Uh, something weird about me is that I love storms, and could totally watch them forever." She replied. Cute, she loves storms. They don't really bother me, but they aren't all that interesting to me, either, but for some reason, I found her love of storms very attractive. "What's something weird about you?"

"Hmm… I don't like bananas. They're just disgusting to me, since when I was younger, the first banana tired was like, poisoned or something, and now I can't eat them."

"I cannot stand when people touch me neck. It makes me feel like bugs are crawling all over me and that it just makes me feel gross."

"I hate tomatoes, yet I wish I liked them. I could have so many more options if I could eat tomatoes!"

"Oh my glob, same here! I totally wish I could eat tomatoes, yet I can't. They just taste weird to me for some reason." We both laughed, the awkwardness now gone from both of us. We were now comfortable in each other's company, and everything would just get easier for here on out. Or at least, I hope so.

"You watch _Adventure Time_? Heck yeah, ten awesome points right there!" I gave her a high-five, and she smiled and returned it. Dani is really quite cool, and keeps getting cooler by the second. And, not only that, but she is hot (ha-ha, see that play on words? Too nerdy for you? Oh, okay, just ignore me).

At that time, we had reached our destination, and we walked in. Secretly, I was scolding myself for choosing Molly Malone's, since it is an Irish pub, but I knew why I had chosen it. It was both a restaurant and a bar, so if Dani turned out be a guy we wouldn't seem gay or anything.

We were shown upstairs to a small, secluded area on the balcony, and I could see a near-by lake and the park that was next to it. I knew that area fairly well, since I want there a lot when I was younger with my older brother, and I could see Dani looking out in that direction with a twinkle in her eye that told me that she wanted to go there.

"I know that lake and park. If you want, I could take you after dinner or something." I said, starting to fidget with my fingers again. She looked at me and smiled, her dimples showing adorably.

"That would be nice, actually. It looks like a nice place." Her gaze wandered back to the lake, where I knew that there were large coy fish and wooden logs that were cut to make benches around one side. It really was a beautiful sight, and my brother and I used to go there all the time. It had a lot of great memories.

Dani and I started to look at the menu, and as I scanned it, Dani coughed to grab my attention. I looked up questioningly, and she asked, "Do you think we could split the meat plate? It is meant for two people, and there are two people here, and it sounds pretty good and yeah…" She trailed off and blushed adorably. She was so goddamned cute! I think I'm in love.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'd love to!" I smiled, and she giggled. I could feel myself blush for pretty much no reason, and so in order to divert her attention to another subject in hopes she wouldn't notice, I brought up the newest Pokémon episode. We were having a pretty interesting conversation about that when the waiter came to take our order.

When he finished taking down our food and drinks, he grabbed a bottle of wine that appeared out of nowhere. "For the happy couple, on the house!" He said, pouring it into the two glasses that were already there. I went redder than a rose, which I'm sure that both Dani and the waiter (Damien, as the tag on his shirt said) noticed, but Dani just giggled, saying a thank you as Damien walked away. I let out a small giggle, and Dani looked at me, her giggles filtering to a stop as we locked eyes.

I licked my lips as we held eye contact. She bit her lip, and after a moment stuttered out "Ya-you know, it doesn't have to be a joke… we could be like, on a date, or be a couple or whatever…" She blushed redder then her red flannel and looked away, her hair falling into her eyes.

I smiled, nodding a bit. "Yeah, I think that'd be pretty cool." I said, my voice quite, but I was sure that she heard it. We both kind of nodded our heads, blushing, the cool wind being in contrast to our warm face. Dani looked up, smiling broadly and lifting her wine glass in a toast. I copied the gesture, and our glasses clinked together, the liquid in the said glasses swishing around. We both sipped the sweet white wine, the silence now very comfortable. We started back up another conversation, this one about bad dates. It turns out that we both have had some pretty bad luck in that section, involving accidently pushing people into lakes, punching people in the face and all that fun stuff. We had quite a laugh about our embarrassing moments, and once our food arrived, we dug in.

The platter had a large verity of meats, with different steaks, pork, bacon, ribs, and some other things that I didn't even know what they were. We didn't talk much in that time, since we were eating, and when we were done we started on our way to the park. We were in a comfortable silence on the way there, and I let my thoughts wonder, as did she.

As my thought went from one thing to the next, I thought about holding her hand and snuck a glance at Dani, seeing her arm hanging by her side, swaying slightly as she walked. Licking my lips, and tentatively reached out and grabbed it. She looked at me and smiled, wrapping her fingers around my own. I congratulated myself as we continued down the street, perfectly comfortable with our show of affection. The park wasn't far away at all (less than two blocks away), and as we got closer, you could see the small woodsy area with a thin under brush. I knew my way around, but had forgotten that Dani may not want to get her shoes dirty or something. At this, I mentally face palmed myself.

"Uh, there's a bit of wood before we get there, if that's okay with you. If not we could go the long way around or something…" I bit my lip, trailing off as I carefully watched my companion, waiting to see her reaction. She smiled up at me, rolling up her sleeves slightly, showing that she was okay with going through the woods.

Whilst working our way through the trees, Dani suddenly sprinted forward, yelling out the words "catch me if you can!" I smiled and started after, leaping my way through the familiar wood. I was almost caught to her when she sped up her pace, so I sped up mine to match hers. We were neck in neck, the wind snacking away our laughs. The world seemed to be at our feet as the cool, fresh air filled out lungs, all of our cares forgotten. Simultaneously, we slowed to a stop, panting. I looked at her flushed face, almost able to see her breath due to it being a rather cold night, here in late February. She looked up, smirking. I looked around, a bit confused at what could be amusing, when she tackled me to the ground and started tickling me! I squirmed under her, yet she still held me captive as she ran her fingers across my stomach, pinching slightly. I laughed, trying to swat her away, but to no avail as for she continued the torturous tickling. When she finally tired of the small game, she rolled over so that she was on my arm, snuggling into my chest. I hugged her slightly, staring up and the stars that were framed by trees. Everything was picture perfect.

We walked to the lake, watching the sun set, neither of us uttering a word. As the light fled, she looked me in the eyes, and I returned the stare, drowning in the glorious caramel tones. I tenderly brushed her cheek with my finger-tips and leaned in ever so slightly, hoping she wouldn't find me too forward. She carefully wrapped her own arm around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. We both moved like liquid towards the other, and our lips finally met. That was the best date ever.

**FIN! (I'll do a "If Phil were a girl" if you want, but the more reviews I get the faster it will be created :D if so, what should Phil's name be? Vote for it!). **


End file.
